


Heat.  Weight.  Love.

by SylvanWitch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch
Summary: They can hear your smirk from space.





	Heat.  Weight.  Love.

The sweat cooling on his skin was pleasant, easing the fever heat and the skin-shiver thundering of his heart. He swallowed, throat dry, and wiped moisture from his lids before opening his eyes.  
  


Overhead, the fan seemed to turn too slowly, doing nothing to dispel the swelter they had just created.

  
He worked up enough energy to move his arm from his chest, where he’d been inscribing nonsense sigils in the sweat there. The back of his hand landed with a dull thwap on the solid furnace wall of Danny’s chest.

  
Beneath it, Steve’s other heart thumped frantic but sure. He felt the vibration of Danny’s wordless protest before he heard it, and then Danny’s fingers were plucking at Steve’s wrist, intention clear.

  
Predictably, Steve took that as an invitation to increase the pressure of his hand, until he could feel the coarse, damp chest hair imprinting itself into the skin of his hand like some kind of ancient tribal marking—their clan of two, the sweat-and-heat clan.

  
“Stop,” Danny managed, his word slurring around the forearm he had flung over his face, as if the dim starlight filtering through the open windows was too bright for him.

  
Steve relented, withdrawing his hand, but not before he’d dragged it down Danny’s belly, collecting sticky evidence of their recent activities. 

  
He was rewarded when the muscles shivered and jumped under his touch.

  
Danny groaned, eyes still covered, as Steve sucked their mingled spend off his fingers with a lip-smacking noise.

  
“Shut up,” Danny said, and Steve huffed, “You love it.”

  
He managed the effort to turn his head on the pillow and caught the smile Danny swallowed before he said, “Shut up,” again.

  
“I didn’t say anything!” But the smile in Steve’s own voice was obvious, weakening his rebuttal.

  
“You didn’t have to say anything, babe. They can hear your smirk from space,” Danny explained in the long-suffering, happy tone he reserved for Steve alone.

  
Danny was right: It was a pretty loud smirk. Smug. Satisfied. Totally, one hundred percent besotted, too. Steve was glad that Danny’s eyes were still closed. He was a little afraid of what would happen if Danny ever discovered how far gone Steve was for him.

  
“I love you, you big jerk,” Danny said then, as if he’d been reading Steve’s thoughts.

  
Steve’s heart jolted, an electric bolt of anxiety shot through him, and he tried to take his next breath quietly because he thought Danny might hear the way it shook on the inhale.

  
“Hey,” Danny said, finally prying his arm off his eyes and opening them to look at Steve, practically cross-eyed this close.

  
The hair around Danny’s temples was dark with sweat, and the blue shadows under his eyes gleamed damply. Danny’s lips were wet and red, and he had stubble burn blossoming on his left cheek.

  
He was beautiful, and another bolt shot through Steve at the sight and the thought of Danny, of what Danny meant to him.

  
“Babe,” Danny said then, and it was chiding and fond and exasperated and tender. Danny brought his knuckles up to brush the backs of them along Steve’s cheekbone. “Not going anywhere.”

  
“I know,” Steve tried to say, and then he had to clear his throat. Jesus, he’d rather face the Taliban again than feel like this, weight crushing his chest even as his head grew lighter, like he might tilt right off the edge of the world and float away.

  
“I know,” he finally croaked. “Me, too.”

  
Danny’s answering eyeroll might have caused ocular damage, but Steve didn’t have time to wonder because Danny had reared up on one elbow and was looming over Steve, taking his mouth in a filthy wet kiss that went on and on until even Steve’s SEAL-trained lungs were begging for air.

  
When they broke away, their harsh pants barely audible over the booming of his heart and the thunder of blood in his ears, Steve whispered, “I love you,” figuring he owed Danny at least that much—the actual words—and knowing that, in fact, he owed him so much more.

  
“Everything,” Steve said, chasing his last thought out into the open, and Danny’s eyes went wide as he took Steve’s meaning, and then they were kissing again, tacky spend sticking their bellies together, fug of sweat and sex enveloping them, like they’d been running a marathon on their backs.

  
They went on like that, catching fire, until their hips began a slow rut almost without their noticing, Danny settled in the cradle of Steve’s spread legs, the motion soothing and as slow as the overhead fan, the friction almost too much for his sated cock.

  
Steve held Danny against him with a hand spread wide at the small of his back, skin slippery with the sweat pooling there, and another at his nape, cradling his head, that fragile place where all the worry came from.

  
They were chasing nothing but the easy, panting pleasure of each other’s breath. Steve felt weight growing in his throat and around his heart, felt heat at the corners of his eyes. He was pinned in place by the enormity of his love, the terror and the joy of it.

  
“Steve,” Danny whispered, once and then again before his lips closed around the fragile apple of Steve’s throat, biting, and Steve cried out, throwing his head back, undone.

  
Later, under the shower, Danny’s lips almost delicate around the head of his cock; later still, on the lanai, feet touching on the sandy grass; and still later, when Danny complained about Steve’s driving or his cheapness or his haircut or the way he handled a suspect, Steve remembered the weight of Danny’s love and the heat of it, and he smiled in that way sure to earn him an impatient, fond “Shut up,” which, of course, only made him smile more. 


End file.
